Rainbows and Butterflies
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: What’s in the water? MulderScully. WARNING: COMPLETE FLUFF.


Title: Rainbows and Butterflies

Author: Sist3r Spo0ky

Rating: T

Summary: What's in the water? Mulder/Scully. WARNING: COMPLETE FLUFF.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_FBI Headquarters_

_Basement Office_

_Wednesday 21st September_

_2.03pm_

Scully pushed their office door open with her hip, careful not to spill the water in the plastic cups she held in her hands. It was hot, far too hot to be stuck in the basement office. In the winter it was too cold, in the summer too hot. They just couldn't win either way.

"Mm… Thanks Agent Scully," Mulder said with a contented sigh as he sipped his water. Scully took a sip and reveled in the feeling of the cold water in her mouth.

"Does it – taste funny to you?" She asked after a few seconds, screwing up her nose in distaste.

"No… You're the one who got it, you didn't put anything in it did you?" He joked. She shook her head and finished her water before turning back to the screen. It was just their luck to be stuck in the office doing paperwork during this weather. At least upstairs their air conditioning hadn't broken.

--

A few minutes later Mulder broke the silence. "Hey Scully, watch this…" He turned the screen to face her with an amazed look on his face. To her surprise there was a picture of Mulder and her on their assignment when they had to go undercover as a married couple on his desktop, she raised an eye brow at this but he didn't seem to notice. He pressed his thumb to the screen and then pulled it away and looked at her for effect.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Look!" He exclaimed impatiently, he did it again and this time a rainbow colored thumbprint was left on the screen. Her eyes widened and she wheeled her chair over to his computer and pressed her own thumb to the screen next to his thumbprint, and hers left a rainbow colored thumbprint too.

"Wow, how did you do that?" She asked, pressing her whole hand on one side of the screen, she left it there and Mulder put his hand next to hers, they only just fit.

--

"Erm," a nervous looking young woman stood in the doorway. "I just came to tell you, AD Skinner wants you."

"Come look at this," Mulder enthused pulling his hand off the screen as the woman nervously walked over behind them to look at the screen. She smiled nervously.

"Nice, you look very pretty Agent Scully."

"No, no look…" Mulder put his thumb on the screen and pulled it away, the screen had two handprints and quite a few of Mulder's thumbprints and one of Scully's now, but the woman shook her head confused.

"Uh – what is it? I'm sorry."

"You can't see his rainbow thumbprint?" Scully asked amazed.

"No… I'll just, um." the lady pointed to the door, and then made a quick getaway.

"She can't see them," Scully frowned. "That's strange." She felt uncomfortable; Mulder was staring straight into her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes Scully…"

"Uh, thanks. I think?" She shuffled nervously in her seat and looked back at the screen.

"They look like the sea, so blue…" He leant forward and turned her face to his, she looked him in the eyes and suddenly realised how very green they were.

"Wow, everything is so…" Scully shook her head. "Mulder there must have been something in the water." He leant forward and smoothed his hand over her hair.

"Your hair is so nice too… It feels so soft…" He touched her hair again and she pulled away feeling a little dizzy as she got to her feet.

But all of a sudden she felt drunk and out of control and she sat back down again. Mulder took a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger, it stayed straight as it dropped back to frame her face. She leant forward and ran a finger down the side of his face. He smiled strangely at her, and his eyes darted to her eyes and all over her body, but for some reason this didn't bother her.

--

The door swinging open and slamming into the wall made the agents jump, they turned their heads, but so slow it seemed they were moving in slow motion.

"Skin man…!" Mulder exclaimed jumping to his feet and grabbing AD Skinner's hand and pumping it up and down in a firm handshake. Scully giggled and grabbed Mulder's arm to pull him back.

"Agent Mulder…" AD Skinner narrowed his eyes and looked at Mulder closely.

"What's up Skin man?" Scully said pushing in front of Mulder.

"Lydia said you two were acting strange. I was going to come down and reprimand you for scaring her, but it seems she was right. Come with me Agents."

"Oh but we're have sooo much fun!" Scully said grabbing Mulder's hand and then AD Skinners and leading them to Mulder's computer. "Hey Mulder do you think my computer does it too…?" AD Skinner was looking more and more concerned. Scully traced her finger along the screen of her computer this time. She and Mulder's eyes bulged as she pulled her finger away.

"Whoa…" Mulder said with a grin. "Wicked…!" AD Skinner knew something was wrong now, since when did Mulder say 'wicked'?

Scully still hadn't let Mulder's hand go, and Mulder leaned over her and with his free hand turned the Stereo up. "It's our song," he told Scully matter-of-factly as if AD Skinner wasn't even there.

"Ooh!" Scully cooed and took Mulder's other hand.

AD Skinner stared open mouthed as Agent's Scully and Mulder danced in front of him, leaning in close so that their foreheads touched, and Mulder spun Scully around and they both laughed as a chair was knocked over.

--

"My God," AD Skinner said quietly. He knew the Agents were unruly, and prone to pulling jokes. But today something was seriously wrong. He heard a click and he turned to see one of the Agents from upstairs in the corner taking photos laughing along with a couple of Agents who came in from the doorway, and stood beside him. "Get out," Skinner said quietly.

"Yes Sir," the Agent with the camera said and he was smart enough to look ashamed.

"And give me that camera; Agent Scully and Agent Mulder aren't acting themselves." The Agent handed over the camera.

"Neither are AD Kersh, Agent Wolfe, Agent Spencer, and Agent Rinoldi." One of the other Agents, Agent Moore said. AD Skinner felt slightly worried now, and he took out his cell phone and called for a Doctor to come in quietly and examine the Agents, and AD Kersh as he didn't want it to get around at how strange people in the FBI were acting.

Agent Wolfe and Agent Rinoldi were on the elevator heads together and whispering about something.

"Sir," Agent Wolfe said as he entered. Maybe there was nothing wrong with these Agents, maybe it was just… But halfway through the thought Agent Wolfe piped up and said: "You have a lovely shiny head. Rinoldi here wants to see what it feels like." Agent Wolfe touched AD Skinners head and then Rinoldi came up next to her and touched it too.

"Get off me," AD Skinner pushed their hands away in shock as the two Agents laughed so hard tears came to their eyes. "Right; Agent Moore, Agent Trent, and Agent Connolly, you're to go fetch a Doctor, and watch out for anyone acting – like this."

AD Skinner led Rinoldi and Wolfe to his office and locked them in, turning to his receptionist. "They aren't to come out under any circumstances." She nodded and looked at the door curiously before pretending to busy herself with paperwork.

Next AD Skinner found AD Kersh and the other Agents upstairs and locked them into his office, by the now the Doctor had arrived. He gave him the key to his office and asked him to call about the results before he went off in search of Agents Scully and Mulder.

--

"M-mulder," Scully giggled and tripped over his legs and stayed sitting on the ground next to him. Mulder lay back and looked at the ceiling, at the many pencil holes, and the few pencils still stuck into the ceiling. Scully lay next to him and looked up.

"Someone definitely put something in that water," Mulder said with a laugh and grabbed Scully's hand.

"Yeah, I t-think it's wearing off." Scully hiccupped and giggled. "Nothing is as colorful as it was," she said sadly.

"Yeah, you think we're going to get the blame for this?"

"Probably," Scully said, and hiccupped again.

"BOO!" Mulder shouted suddenly and very quickly letting go of her hand and putting his arms either side of her head, his face close to hers. Scully screamed and scrambled out from underneath him.

"Shit. Mulder _don't_ do that!" She put her hand to her chest in fright, and looked down at Mulder who was crouched on the ground; he was trying not to laugh.

"Did I cure them?"

"Cure what?" She asked.

"Your hiccups," Scully stayed silent for a moment and grinned. "Yep,"

_FBI Headquarters_

_Conference Room_

_Thursday 22nd September_

_9.00am_

It seemed the culprit, the _cleaner_ who had decided to play a joke by putting whatever drug it was into the water was down at the police station. AD Skinner was speaking to everyone and explaining what had happened.

Scully blushed furiously and looked down at her hands. Mulder was looking everywhere but at her. The last thing she remembered was being pushed against the door and finding that Mulder was a _really_ good kisser. Then AD Skinner walked in and dragged the two of them, giggling, to his office where a Doctor gave them a shot of something to make them sleep.

They were left in the sleeping area upstairs; all the Agents affected were given a bed each. When Scully woke she was somehow in Mulder's bed, and her arms were wrapped tightly around him. But it seemed no one else had noticed. And Scully extricated herself from him and freshened up in the bathroom; changing into the spare clothes she kept in their office in case they went off on one of Mulder's escapades.

Now as she sat squirming in her seat as AD Skinner apologized for the mishap, and dismissed everyone she stood to leave and bumped right into Mulder whom caught her arm before she fell.

"Sorry," she mumbled and looked at his chest.

"That's alright Agent Scully," she heard the amused tone to his voice, and looked up at his twinkling eyes.

"Thank you, Agent Mulder." She said in a faux business-like voice. She turned to leave and felt Mulder's hand find its usual place on her back as he led her out of the room.

"Hey Scully," he said on the elevator back down to their basement office.

"Yeah…?" She was looking at some folder in her hands, but she looked up as he spoke.

"When I said your eyes are beautiful, I meant it." Scully raised an eye brow and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't sneak anymore of the infected water did you?" Mulder chuckled.

"No, can you not take a compliment. You're beautiful Scully." She blinked stupidly at him.

"My eyes are beautiful, now _I'm_ beautiful?" She walked closer and inspected his face pushing his hair off his forehead and placing her cold fingertips on it to check his temperature. He chuckled again as the doors opened and he led her out.

"I'm fine, really." She shrugged at him and they occupied the same seats as the day before. Today the AC was working, and both Agents silently agreed not to drink the water – even though it would be safe by now.

--

_FBI Headquarters_

_Basement Office_

_Monday 26th September_

_4.00pm_

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." AD Skinner said from the doorway. Both Agents looked up from their work, and looked at each other in surprise. AD Skinner rarely came down to their office.

"Morning Sir," Scully told him. Mulder said the same, and both Agents waited staring at the assistant director curiously.

"Kimberley came across some interesting photos I had developed last week." He paused and took some photos out of his pocket and dropped them onto the desk in front of them. "Thought you might want them," he paused again. "To burn – or something," Scully could have sworn she saw him wink as he left.

Scully groaned at the five photos. Three were of Mulder and Scully dancing, hanging all over each other. One was of them staring at the computer screen in amazement. The last was Scully pointing to something on the wall, and Mulder was gazing at _her_ not the wall, in amazement. Mulder scanned them onto the computer and Scully rolled her eyes, but ignored him as she turned back to her work.

By 5.30pm she was more than ready to go home. She was about to leave when Mulder came back. Who knows where he went. He'd been gone for the last half hour.

"Did you get any work done today?" She asked. He ignored her.

"For you," he said with a smirk. She took the thin box he handed her, she opened it and instead of cringing, she smiled. The frame was black, and the photo was the one of them dancing, looking into each others eyes, like they were… Well it looked like they were in _love_. _But of course they weren't._

Mulder pulled something out of the plastic bag. "As long as you don't tell anyone that we did this." Mulder took out some metallic colored finger pants and showed her exactly the way the shopkeeper had showed him how to make rainbow colored thumbprints on the frame. Scully got up and closed their office door, before she copied him. They decorated the frame, Scully doing the left and Mulder the right, until the last two thumbprints joined.

To Scully their two thumbprints merged together looked a little like a butterfly. She smiled. "Thanks Mulder, I really like this." She knew how childish they'd acted as she helped him clean up. But it felt good, and she didn't care if anyone else found out. She liked the photo, and she liked _their _frame.

Mulder left a smudge of paint on her cheek with the small amount of paint left on his thumb. She did the same on his forehead, and before he turned, again on his nose. They went upstairs to hand in their reports, paint smudges and all. If Skinner noticed he said nothing.

The End

A/n: I know, I can't imagine either of them _fingerpainting,_ but... I'm weird and I like to make weird fics. Please review!


End file.
